This invention relates to digitizer tablets, and in particular to the conductor or grid arrangement of such digitizer tablets.
Copending application, Ser. No. 07/503,537, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a digitizer tablet comprising for each coordinate axis a conductor arrangement of parallel conductors in which each individual conductor comprises a common portion which splits or divides into plural parallel portions, with the common and plural portions of each conductor carrying related currents.